


Tender

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: There were a lot of things that Luffy liked about Torao, but this in particular was his favourite.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 guyyyyssss. It’s in Luffy’s PoV :D

There were a lot of things that Luffy admired about Torao.

He was kind, even though he pretended not to be. (He saved his life after all.) He was funny in a weird kind of way. He was smart and came up with boring plans, but boring plans that worked. He had cool tattoos, and a cool bear friend. (Mink, he had to remind himself.) He was strong – _really_ strong. There was a reason their bounties were equal. And his ability was all sorts of amazing. (He could cut people up and let them fly around and make centaurs!)

There were other things Luffy liked about Torao too. Like he was pretty – handsome. His laughter sounded like music, and the way he smiled made Luffy want to smile even _more._

But above all, Luffy liked and admired about how the way that somebody as powerful and smart and strong as Torao could be so… _tender._

There was something so different in the way Torao was when he was treating somebody. Doctor-mode as Luffy liked to call it. The way his eyes would soften, but go all serious. The gentle touch of his hands as he stitched you up or wrapped you in bandages. His firm but steady grip…

It was like when Chopper got all serious when somebody got hurt – but _different._

In a Torao-way.

That was why whenever somebody got hurt, Luffy walked with them. Well, if Torao was onboard that is. Because he just liked watching Torao when he worked. He liked seeing that look in his eyes, or watching the way he did things.

(He especially liked it when Torao was treating _him._ )

He liked this side of Torao – not that he _didn’t_ like the other sides. Just that he liked this side _more._ Even more than that happy side of Torao that didn’t shine a lot. Even more than that cool side of him when he used his abilities or showed off his tattoos. And even more than that sullen side that tended to drown him. (That probably was the side that Luffy liked the least, because Torao should be happy and having fun, but it was a part of Torao, and Luffy had to accept that.)

The tender side of Torao.

.xxx.

It wasn’t hard for Luffy to injure himself. He probably did it many times in a day. (Foolish, a lot of people called him.) And, most of the time it didn’t matter. He healed within a day or two and didn’t need to be looked at. A minor cut or scrape here and there. Maybe a burn when he tried to sneak food. And the many beatings Sanji gave him as well while doing that.

Little things like that. Things that didn’t need any major attention.

(Of course, Luffy had always considered going to Torao if he was visiting, but after awhile Torao just hit him and told him to go away and to stop bothering him.)

This time, however, wasn’t a small thing. Apparently Sanji had _just_ taken the pot off the stove, or out of the oven or something. Had his back turned while cutting some food and, Luffy just _couldn’t not_ open the pot to see what was inside and to smell it.

What? He was hungry.

And so he pulled the pot over to where he was before –

“ **Hot!** ”

(Thankfully, Sanji had somehow saved the food from spilling all over the floor when he dropped the pot.)

He was blowing on his burning hands now. “Hot. Hot. Hot!”

“Get **out** of my kitchen you idiot! …And go see Chopper about your hands.”

But Luffy had a better idea. Torao could look at his hands! Yes! Now he had a good reason! …Not that he was planning on it. What idiot _planned_ on getting hurt after all?

Perhaps he was a little too cheerful for somebody who had just burned their hands but, he got to be treated by Torao!

“Torao~!”

He had sighed and looked boredly up at him.

“What is it, Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy stuck out his hands. They were red. And they hurt. Like, a _lot._ But Torao would fix it!

And Torao slowly glanced down at his hands, before a swear left him.

“…You burned yourself, didn’t you?”

(Oh, there was that tone.)

Luffy bit his lip and nodded. “Touched a pot. Sanji wasn’t happy. But the food’s still alright.”

Torao sighed. He sighed before he summoned a _Room_ and grabbed him by the shirt and just teleported them to the bathroom.

He went and turned on the water, testing it a few times with his hands before making a ‘come here’ gesture.

Luffy happily obliged.

“…Put your hands under the water, burn side up.”

Luffy blinked but did as Torao said.

“What’s this gunna do?” He asked. “I mean, shouldn’t you be putting cream on them or bandages or something?”

He heard Torao moving behind him, and he turned to look.

“Keep your hands under the water Mugiwara-ya.” His voice wasn’t loud. It wasn’t bossy. But it was firm. Firm but kind.

“Why Torao?” He asked, looking back at the water. What was the water supposed to do anyway? Water was for washing…

“It cools down your hands.” Torao explained. “Stops them from burning any more. I would go into more detail, but I doubt that you’d understand, or have the patience to hear the entire explanation.”

From what he could see, Torao had pulled out a book, and he was reading it. That was no fun.

“…Why did you get a book Torao?” He asked. This was boring… Not what he imagined.

“I want you to keep your hands under the water for another ten minutes Mugiwara-ya.”

“ _Ten_ minutes? That’s too long Torao! Isn’t there another way to stop my hands from burning? Like sticking them in ice or something?”

There was another sigh. “Sticking them in ice will only damage the tissues further. It would cause them to go into shock from the rapid temperature change Mugiwara-ya.” And he flipped a page. 

This was stupid and boring, and he stuck his tongue out, even though Torao couldn’t see it. “Can’t you just… shambles the heat out or something?”

“…Heat isn’t tangible to my ability Mugiwara-ya. My power isn’t a solution to _every_ medical problem.”

Luffy blinked. Was… Torao trying to make one of his weird jokes again?

“Although…” And there it was! A chuckle! “I _suppose_ I could just cut your hands off and stick them in a cool bath…”

“Oh! You should do that! That way I don’t have to keep standing by the water!”

“I was _clearly_ joking Mugiwara-ya.” Luffy didn’t know you could _hear_ an eye roll until now. “The last thing we need is for your hands to decide to crawl around the Sunny and go missing. I _do_ want them to stay within a cool area. So all we can do is wait. And _then_ I’ll apply the salve and bandages.”

He pouted. Torao was no fun! But then, when Luffy thought of the other wrapping his hands, he found himself smiling. Okay. _Maybe_ he could wait for that.

.xxx.

The only thing Torao did before entering the infirmary was knocking on it.

“Sit.”

(There was just _something_ about that voice that made Luffy just want to listen.)

Chopper was doing something before he piped up and looked at Torao.

“…Law? What’s wrong with Luffy?”

Torao was already sifting through the drawers – he probably knew where everything was already by now. “Luffy burned himself in the kitchen. I’m just about to apply some salve and bandages.”

(Steady. Calm. Smart. That’s how Torao sounded right now.)

“Oh, did you need some help? And did you run the area under some water and–”

“Yes Tony-ya. We just came from the bathroom.” Torao seemed to have found the bandages. “Did you have some burn salve or cream?”

Luffy was too busy looking at Torao to really notice his hands. Although, right now they kinda felt… numb? And cold. But that’s what Torao wanted, right?

And after Chopper had given Torao the cream, or whatever Torao called it, he was kneeling in front of him and gently grasped onto his wrist.

“This might sting a little at first. The skin can be quite sensitive…”

Torao’s lips were moving, but Luffy wasn’t really paying attention to the words that that _beautiful_ voice was saying. Torao was so concentrated in what he was doing… staring intently at his hands as he slowly rubbed the cream on his palm. And then, the hand at his wrist moved up slightly as he began to wrap his hand. Delicately, but firmly. Torao was still speaking too, but Luffy wasn’t listening. To the words that is. And he moved onto the next hand… His eyes were focused so intently on his hands, on the task…

“…Mugiwara-ya? _Mugiwara-ya!_ ”

Luffy jolted.

There was a sigh. “…You weren’t paying attention to a word I said, were you?”

He went to rub the back of his head before a hand firmly grasped his wrist.

“I’m going to take that as a no. Since I had told you to avoid using your hands.”

…Whoops.

But it wasn’t his fault! Torao was just so distracting when he worked!

“Torao… how am I going to eat then?”

And Torao? He just brought a hand up to his forehead and shook his head.

“…What am I ever going to do with you Mugiwara-ya?”

“Maybe _Doctor_ Torao can feed me?”

There was a moment of _scary_ silence before a fist collided with his head.

“…Idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> And I tried guys, I tried to resist that line but I obviously failed


End file.
